


Idealne rozwiązanie

by cocoslash



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash





	Idealne rozwiązanie

Dzwonek do drzwi nie zdziwił Hannibala; kolację dla gościa miał już przygotowaną – _Foie à la framboise_ – wątróbka w wykwintnym sosie z malin.

— Doktorze Chilton — powiedział, zapraszając mężczyznę do środka.

— Frederick, Hannibalu.

— Oczywiście. — Lecter uśmiechnął się. — Wina?

Frederick nie odpowiedział tylko zbliżył się do Hannibala. Ten spojrzał mu prosto w oczy po czym objął uspokajająco. Ich powolny pocałunek był przepełniony czułością. Chilton głęboko westchnął. Hannibal odchylił się, by zapytać:

— Coś się wydarzyło?

Cokolwiek to było, Frederick wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

— Abel Gideon jest Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake.

Hannibal zamarł.

— To… — zaczął ostrożnie, głaszcząc mężczyznę po zarośniętym policzku.

— Idealne rozwiązanie — dokończył Frederick.


End file.
